The Triumph of Invader Scooj
by Sphynx Yuy
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to that short, cute, fat invader from the Nightmare Begins? chapter 4 is finaly up!
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be my first Invader Zim fanfic, so bear with me! Thank you!  
  
  
  
1 The Triumph of Invader Scooj  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When I heard the disappointment in The Tallests' voices, I knew that they didn't plan on giving me a very nice mission. It was just the way it was. It had always been that way. The taller you were, the better you were. I only got into that position by my superior knowledge, skills and very promising battle plans. But the Tallests didn't care about that. They didn't know why or how I got there, just that I was there. When I say the picture they brought up, the fear was terrible. Also knowing that I was disliked for my height was depressing. I didn't want to make a fool of myself by arguing with them, and then Zim showed up. He gave me the chance to back away and off the spotlight as he begged to be an Invader. I felt his pain when the Tallests told him he was a tiny thing. I got that all the time. I kind of understood why they didn't really want to give him a mission. Even though he did prove himself to be a worthy person of raining terror down upon a world, he did do so on his own people. He had known him personally from when they first joined the Irken military. Zim was always enthusiastic. A bit much most of the time. It was his dream to be an invader. But he had ruined it for himself when he let loose on out own planet. He had to give the little guy some credit for trying so hard and being so loyal to the Irken Empire.  
  
Right now though, all I could think about was how in a black hole I was going to even survive on that nasty planet Blorch. So far, I had come up with no clues. As all of the other invaders marched off into the equipment station to receive further instructions, I could help but thinking that I was doomed. I sighed and waited in line for my S.I.R unit. As the line slowly moved, and finally I got to the pole where the S.I.Rs where being distributed, mine fell off, and jumped up.  
  
"S.I.R! Bring my ship up to the take off station."  
  
"Yes my lord! Right away!" It responded.  
  
With that, it headed for the docking range and I made my way to the station. I could not help but to worry.  
  
As my S.I.R and me unit took off. He set up the destination and turned to his robot.  
  
"S.I.R, I am going to improve you so you can be more…. sociable."  
  
The S.I.R unit just looked at him not saying anything. Before he could say anything, his ships mechanical voice said, "Private transmission from Invader Tenn."  
  
Scooj pushed some buttons to let the signal come through. The bridge turned all the lights out as a screen appeared in front of the control panel.  
  
"Scooj. I'm sorry to hear about your mission. I hate the way that the Tallests are prejudice against short Irken. Do you know how you are going to go about your mission?"  
  
"Well," Scooj sighed. "I plan on landing on the desolate area of the planet, and making an underground base there, and transporters to the more populated areas for a silent invasion. I'm debating on tainting their food supply with mind control units. I'm not sure if that will work though. I still have problems with the host occasionally rebelling against the unit. And if all them did it at the same time and at least one of them knew where my base was located…well…. I'm pretty much out of luck."  
  
Tenn blinked. "Wow. You have really planned ahead, haven't you?"  
  
Scooj blushed a pale red, and, hoping Tenn wouldn't see, he turned to his S.I.R. unit.  
  
"Do you remember that last lesson about the possible new S.I.R units we had before we were chosen as invaders?"  
  
"Yes, how could I forget? You helped me on that one because Spleen sabotaged mine. Tch. Even still, he got away with it. He was always picking on everyone else cause he was taller. It's only because of that head of his. Its way to big for that small brain of his."  
  
Scooj laughed and said, "Well, I worked on my project and improved it. It's a unit that makes the robot more…oh how do you say…sociable. It will have the regular qualities of your basic S.I.R unit, but you can also talk to it like a normal Irken. It has emotions. Kinda like when Zim's S.I.R cried over that snack wrapper in the take off station, then laughed at the Tallest Purple when Tallest Red hit him upside the head for wishing Zim good luck. More like a friend than a slave."  
  
"Wow! You actually got it to work? Wait…you didn't have a S.I.R to test it on anyhow. Well, I hope it works. I had better go, I still need to set up my destination. Good luck Scooj!" Tenn said, then winked at him, and she cut the connection.  
  
Scooj sighed and turned to his robot.  
  
"Well, I might as well install this thing into you, so we can see if it works or not."  
  
  
  
Whoo hoo! My first chapter is done! In The Nightmare Begins, I just wanted to pick Scooj up and give him a big hug when he started to cry! Ah, well, I hope to get the second chapter up soon. I have summer school so it might not be as soon as I want. Poo. (some one call the wah-mbulance!) Thankiez for reading, and please review! 


	2. chapter 2

Alright, I got good reviews! Yay!! So this is chapter 2. I haven't seen Battle of the Planets yet, Im so sorry! Im trying to get this to be the closest I can. Right now, Im currently working on two fics, so Im attempting to perform a miracle. And trust me, I can even chew gum and walk at the same time.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"There!" Scooj said as he finished installing the emotions chip into his S.I.R. It was the fifth time. Each time he installed it, his S.I.R ended up being almost hyper. So he had to turn it down a couple notches. He sat back as his S.I.R looked around and seemed to be working right now.  
  
"I think its time to test you now. S.I.R, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel…hey, that's a pretty star!" It responded.  
  
Scooj praised himself in his mind and explained what novas were. After a while, things started to get a tad but boring and so he decided that he would sleep until he got to Blorch.  
  
"Computer, How long will it take to get to Blorch?" He asked, almost bored.  
  
"Approximately three weeks and five days." It responded mechanically.  
  
Scooj sighed and decided it would be in his best interest to take a nap. Boredom was everyone's worst enemy.  
  
"Computer! Show all information on Blorch and how its inhabitants live."  
  
The entire front screen showed pictures, explanations and even small movie snippets of how the people there lived. Scooj read all of this and started making his plans. After an hour of studying the screens, looking at the pictures and watching the small movies, he knew that in order for his plan to work, he had to do one of two things. Since they were a very superstition people, he could convince them that he was their God, or he would have to come in discreetly and burrow his base at least over seventy feet underground. He was leaning toward the later, because he wasn't a very good actor. He also knew that they weren't very advanced at all, they were tribal people. Constantly warring with each other over who could obtain the most land. Scooj had to laugh when he read this. It seemed that all peoples started out the same.  
  
"Okay, S.I.R, We are about an hour away from Blorch. This is a rather dangerous mission, so we have to be very careful." Scooj said. His S.I.R saluted and then started humming to pass boredom. Meanwhile, Scooj was getting everything ready for a silent invasion. First he would worry about constructing a base without being noticed. That would be rather easy since that those rodents were nocturnal. They slept during the day, that way he could see. He brought up a map of the planets surface.  
  
"Computer. Show the population density…hmmm…"  
  
He noticed that most where gathered at one point. Probably a ruler city or place of worship or something. He saw where he wanted to land immediately. It was completely desolate and would be prefect for his base. It was a vast, deep ocean. It seemed that those rats didn't like that ocean of some reason. He didn't really think of why yet…he was brought up from his observations by the computer telling him that they were nearing the planets surface. He finally looked down on the planet for the first time. It was a small planet with barely any trees. Mainly shrubs and patches of desert here and there. He quickly cloaked his hip before entering the atmosphere.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Scooj said as they started to feel the turbulence of atmosphere entry. He carefully read and monitored the hull temperature and slowed down when he needed. To any sentient creatures, it would look like any old meteor shooting to the ground. Scooj navigated his ship around to the other side of the planet where this big ocean was supposed to be. He watched as they traveled around. His brows furrowed until suddenly, this vast silver liquid appeared over the horizon. Scooj stood up in his seat to get a better view. It looked like molten platinum. To the side of him, his S.I.R stood up to see.  
  
"Oh, its pretty! Is that where we are building our base for the mission?" It asked.  
  
"Yes. We will liquid proof the ship and ourselves until we can find out what that stuff is made out of. Then we will make our base according to whatever that ocean is made of."  
  
Scooj studied that sample before pouring it into a bottle for the computer to analyze. It shone like the most precious gem on Irk; Xinius. He wondered…then shook his head. There could be no way. He waited for the computer to give results. When it brought up a screen naming what it was, Scooj's eyes widened as much as his little Irken body would allow. He couldn't believe it. On Irk, it was the most valuable and rare gem on the planet, and there was only a couple. One kept in the capital museum, one kept by the Almighty Tallest as décor, and the last somewhere in the black market no doubt. But here he was, holding that gem and a whole sea of it. It was a liquid form of xinius. Scooj went back to the window and stared down into the sea of xinius. If it were just that, then he would be able to go under the surface of the xinius. He slowly brought his ship down under the surface as the planets sun began to fade beyond the horizon.  
  
Once under, he looked around. Despite the milky appearance above, he could see through the xinius quite well. It was a lucky thing he kept his ship cloaked, because right at that moment, a very large creature swam into view. It was like no other beast he had seen before. It had a serpent like head and a very long neck, and its body was enormous. It was smoothly scaled and a shiny ebony. The weird thing was, it had reptile like feet that were webbed, so he could tell it was used for walking on dry land and swimming, but it also had wings. Scooj raised a brow at this as he watched it swim off. If he expected to keep his under xinius base, he would have to put a protective shield up around it. He told his computer to start prepping for the shield and his base. He looked at the physical map of Blorch the computer still had up.  
  
"I will have you soon. Yes, and the Tallest will see not to underestimate me just because I am short. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ah, I had some writers block on this. I hope that you all still like!!! Yes, at the end you see some slight schizophrenia from our short little invader. He has a thirst to prove his worth. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my extremely bad writing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Scooj was down in the lab of his new base. He had to give a hand to himself that he was able to construct his base in a liquid. He had an impenetrable bubble around his base that had no xinius and by some miracle of technology, he could breath when he walked out side. When he did so, it was kind of like walking out the door just to fall, but he created had created artificial gravity, so he was actually walking on nothing. He was making a connection to the Tallest on Irk to ensure them that he made it successfully on his assigned planet. When it finally clicked on and he could see the Tallest he saluted.  
  
"My Tallest, I have safely made it to Blorch. I entered atmosphere unnoticed and had no problem setting up my base of operations."  
  
"Oh? Have you met up with any of those…rodent…like people yet? Your still alive, so I am correct in saying no?" Red said.  
  
"No, I haven't crossed paths with any of those rats. I am planning a silent invasion right now. Until I have enough power to deal with all of them, I will keep it at that." Scooj said indignantly.  
  
"Oh…" Said Purple rather snidely. "What have you learned about the planet so far? Surely you learned something?"  
  
"Why, yes I have." Scooj said with ominous pride. "They do not have normal liquid. When I got here, I noticed that the liquid they use for drinking, and such, is a liquid form of a mineral of ours. Quite rare on our planet really. I think you will be very interested in this planet. If you wish, I can send a sample of it to you?"  
  
"Very well then, Invader. Do that, maybe our scientists can use it to further the Irken Empire. Is there anything else?" Red said distractedly. Purple had dropped his snack wrapper on the floor and was bending over to pick it up.  
  
"No, not for now. But I plan on sending my S.I.R out onto the planets surface to learn more about the rituals and such of those rats. Do not worry, my Tallest, I can ensure that it will not be in any danger of getting caught or destroyed. I know the value of these machines and will not abuse the use of them. I have nothing more to report." Scooj said officially.  
  
"Very well then." Purple said, who was now back up. He had no clue of the distraction he caused for Red. Scooj dared not mention anything of this, for he knew he would get punished severely. Though every one of the Invaders knew that Red had a "thing" for Purple. If only Purple knew.  
  
"Invader Scooj, signing off." He said, saluting once more.  
  
After the connection was cut, he couldn't help but to bust out laughing. It was just so funny that everyone seemed to know except Purple. He forced himself to become more serious. If he was going to send his S.I.R out, he would need to ensure its safety. Not only that, but during the trip, he found that after the chip had been installed, the S.I.R had become kind of like a friend to him. He called his little robot and equipped him with extra weaponry just in case of an emergency, along with extra jet pack fuel. He gave it a small cloaking device. It was a small back pack like thing, much like his own, that cloaked only it. Not even its shadow would be present.  
  
"S.I.R. You are to observe these rat creatures and take note of their religious, social, and personal habits. Report every morning after they go back underground to sleep for the day. I will copy your data into the computer every time you report. Please be careful and stay out of trouble. If you do get into a spot of trouble that you cant get out of, use the ammunition I have equipped you with and get out as fast as you can. Make sure that none of them follow you back here. We can't afford to be noticed yet. And I repeat. Please be careful. I need your help to prove to the Tallest that I am not useless for just being short."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Irken capital, Things weren't looking so great. The Tallest had sent the newest of their combat technology, the Megadoomer, to Invader Tenn, but something had gone wrong and she got the malfunctioning S.I.R units instead and Zim had gotten the Megadoomer.  
  
"Its horrible!!! They're everywhere!!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!!" It was a transmission from Meekrob, the planet that Tenn was sent to conquer. She was very desperate for help. Over the screen, the malfunctioning S.I.R units were destroying pretty much everything. The Tallest just kinda stood there and watched. Soon, a random S.I.R crashed into the transmitter and broke it. He Tallest looked at one another, blinked, and resumed doing what they were doing before Tenn had called them, which was just kinda sitting there looking important.  
  
Scooj had had a successful week with his S.I.Rs information gathering. And he was starting to form a plan. So far, he found that that horrible beast that lived in the sea they were in was considered a god. It came out only once about 700 years ago. So far, they were awaiting its return to reign over them. This gave him an idea. If that beast was only a beast, and not a god, which Scooj seriously doubted its "divinity", then he could control it no problem. He would play off of their religion. Then use the beast to conquer the rats and then sell it to some intergalactic zoo. Either that, or offer it to the Tallest as a gift. After he downloaded the information from his robot, he got a warning from his computer that a transmission was coming through. He opened links and saw Tenn's desperate face. She looked pretty beat up and helpless in the window.  
  
"Tenn! What happened to you!? Are you alright??" Scooj nearly had a fit.  
  
"Oh, Its terrible!!! They're everywhere!!!! Destroying everything!!! I need help!" Tenn yelled desperately. In the background, Scooj could see nearly 50 S.I.R units that seemed to be going haywire.  
  
"Tenn, you need to calm down. There is an easy way to get those things offline. If you magnetically overload their system, they will shut off immediately. Check in with the Tallest before you do so though. I will send you the magnetic transmitter via time space. It should be there within an hour." Scooj said calmly.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!!! I don't know how much more I can take! I just got my transmitter back online and I have already reported to the Tallests on this matter, but they didn't do anything. Ill take your advice and do it again." She said, her eyes shining hopefully now.  
  
Scooj clicked the transmission off and set back in his chair. Things were going much more smoothly for him than he ever imagined. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Scooj sat outside in his "yard" of his base. He watched the many creatures swimming along the outside of his base. Some peered in, seeming almost curious to what could have grown to be so big in merely a week. Scooj had been working almost non stop to find out what kind of creature that dragon thing was, and constructing a device large enough to strap to the dragon to keep it under his control. He was certainly going a lot faster than even he himself expected.  
  
As Scooj sat and marveled at the swarms of different creatures, he found himself thinking that if he ever got to decide anything about this planet after the Armada came for it, he wanted to preserve the non sentient life forms. He found them entrancing, the way they danced around the base, some of the less smarter ones bumping into the force field and then stopping to see what hit them. What he was really out for was because he had gotten a private message from Tenn. He usually didn't get any worded messages, being they had surpassed that technology and used live transmitters now. He sighed and read over it for the billionth time that day.  
  
"Dear Scooj,  
  
Hey! Thank you so much for that thing you gave me the other day. It helped out so much. I thought that my mission was going to be ruined for a moment there! Thank Qaztechk* that it didn't! Even after I called the Tallest back, they still didn't do anything. It's kinda irresponsible to for a leader to do that to a subordinate, don't you think? Yeah, well, no one is perfect either. So how is your mission going? Are you doing well? How is your S.I.R? Everything over here is fine. You will never guess what happened when I reported to the Tallest after those S.I.Rs had been shut down! I guess I caught Red at a bad time, cause Purple looked a little annoyed and harassed when they clicked on. During the while time, Red just kind of stood there, staring at Purple. Several times, Purple would look at him and get this confused look on his face. I think it kind of bothered him. Red is always trying to be the better leader, and that was disturbing for me too, to see Red just stand there. He even started to drool! The poor guy was out of it! Maybe he had too much snacks, but around the end he finally snapped out of it. He looked mad that I was transmitting and he didn't realize. He asked how I had gotten through without clearance. I started laughing and Purple yelled at him. Ah, I have never seen Red embarrassed before. It was hilarious. I just thought you would like to have a bright spot in your day, so I told you that. But please don't mention it to any of the other invaders. Red has his ways of finding things out. Ah, yes. I was sitting out last night and was looking at the landscape. I saw a beautiful mountain that literally glowed in their setting sun. I decided to draw it, and I sent it along with this message. I saw it and kind of thought about how you liked things like that. Looking at the natural things on a world and always being absorbed into them. I think it looks really bad, but it's the thought that counts, right? Well, I had best go. I need sleep. I haven't slept in three days. I guess I'll talk to you later! Bye!  
  
(  
  
-Invader Tenn  
  
He had the drawing of the mountain next to his main computer where he did most of his work. When he first saw the picture, he almost said out loud that she lied about how it looked. It was magnificent. He had never seen any artwork quite like it. And the thought that she was reminded of him made him blush. That certainly brightened up his day a lot! He put the letter back down and watched the small creatures swimming around, looking at him through large eyes of many colours. It was then he saw the dragon in the distance. A giant liquid shadow cutting through the xinius with ease. Scooj watched its graceful movements as it neared. It suddenly moved swiftly to the left. Scooj followed its movements with his eyes, taking in everything it did. Ahead of the dragon, a large creature was swimming away from it in a hurried blind panic. Scooj watched open mouthed as the dragon came upon it and devoured it whole. Scooj sat, thinking, as the dragon swam past. It seemed that that monstrous beast didn't even have to try to catch up to its prey. If he himself could harness that power, then he would have no problem conquering those pathetic rats. Scooj grinned to himself, an ominous desire welling up from within. He wanted to impress the Tallest. And Tenn. He would show them all that he was the better Invader. The more he thought about this, the more that desire grew. He threw his head back and laughed loudly, the laughter echoing through the hollow dome. He already had a scheme that would bring he Blorch race to its knees. And from the physical evidence he had of that dragon, that is what would do it for him. He slowly walked back into his base with careful planning already drawing itself out in his head. The little sun that could get that deep into the water cast an eerie glow on Scooj's face as he turned once again to watch the retreating shadow from the entrance of his lab. His face broke out in an evil smirk and he walked inside to prepare his plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry! It's a really short chapter! I think its kind of cheesy, but hey! Its Scooj! What more ya want? Well, I hope you like! If not then tell me what I did wrong, And yes, Red has a "thing" for Purple. How cute! 


End file.
